


Missing Piece

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [26]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Devoted Poe Dameron, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe wasn’t just looking for the map when he went to Jakku.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Breaking the rules
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He’d told BB-8 to stay behind with Black One and watch out for First Order ships. He didn’t like leaving his beloved droid behind, but someone had to make sure everything was fine.   
  
Even stepping into the village of Tuanul, there was something about it where Poe swore that he was walking in the shadow of history. In the shadow of a victory over the remnants of the Empire. Jakku was almost like a memorial planet, now that Poe thought about it.   
  
_My parents fought here._ And then, _Ben’s parents fought alongside my parents, if not here._  
  
Even that knowledge was enough to put an ache in his chest. He hadn’t just come to Tuanul — where Lor San Tekka was located — to get the map piece. He was also looking for Ben.   
  
(That strange, plant-overridden planet. Ben explaining things in ways that only made Poe even more confused)  
  
He bumped into one of the villagers. A dark-haired woman, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, that almost reminded Poe of his late mother. Even if she didn’t have Shara’s distinctive eyebrow scar.   
  
Even if Shara had been dead for years, and Poe was thirty-two now.   
  
“Hey,” Poe said. “Sorry. I was just looking for someone — old man, bit of a beard...”  
  
In a way, he could say that he could also apply that to Luke Skywalker. Even if Skywalker was middle-aged when he’d left — though he’d looked much older. It was like the deaths of his students had broken him.   
  
"Tekka?” said the woman. “He’s in the tent up ahead.” Then, “He’s not the only one you’re looking for, are you? Your walk is heavy. You carry something that weighs you down.”  
  
Poe paused. Then, “Yeah. You could say that. Thanks for directing me there, be safe.”  
  
He walked towards Lor San Tekka’s tent. The woman was right. He did feel like he had something weighing him down.   
  
***  
  
Lor San Tekka greeted him warmly when he entered. “Poe Dameron,” he said. “It’s been some time.”  
  
“If by that, you mean six years,” Poe said. He sat down. “There’s something I want to discuss with you. Besides the map.”  
  
Tekka’s eyebrows raised in sympathy. Then, “Is that so?” A beat. “Princess Leia said that you were looking for her son.”  
  
“You wandered the galaxy,” Poe said. “Did you find...any traces of him, Lor? Any at all?”  
  
Lor San Tekka actually looked pained. Then, “I’m afraid your friend is a prisoner of the First Order. Has been for six years. Snoke has him under his thrall...”  
  
“Stars.”  
  
Poe already felt like his gut had been stabbed. Like there was no retrieving the deep vibroblade twisting within it, drawing out the pain. He’d been all but useless. While he was drifting around the galaxy, Ben was a prisoner of the First Order...  
  
“This is my fault,” Poe muttered. “Could have saved him but I’m all but useless, Lor...”  
  
“Far from it,” Lor San Tekka said. “Ben Solo...rescuing him will not be an easy task.”  
  
“I’ll do it,” Poe said. “Once I leave Tuanul, get back to the Resistance, I’ll find him. He’s...he’s everything to me, Lor...”  
  
Lor San Tekka looked at him with the utmost compassion. “You love him.”  
  
“Beyond hope.”  
  
***  
  
They talked more. Of course they did. Poe got a piece of the map. But what struck him about the mission, later, wasn’t just the torture, wasn’t just BB-8 nearly being found. (Leia had assured him it wasn’t his fault, at least)  
  
It was Ben. Ben, who in his memories, his nightmares, seemed to be slipping away from him again and again, no matter how Poe tried reaching for him.   
  
Poe didn’t know how. But he’d find a way to save Ben. He’d find a way to bring him home.


End file.
